pacificrimfandomcom-20200224-history
Pacific Rim: Amara
| writer = , | penciller = | art = BigN | cover = | language = | publisher = Legendary Comics, webtoons.com | pubdate = March 9, 2018Pacific Rim: Amara | LINE WEBTOONLaunching today – Pacific Rim: Amara - April 20, 2018 | pages = | cost = Free | isbn = | upc = | pre = Pacific Rim: Aftermath | follow = }} Pacific Rim: Amara is a published by webtoons.com in association with Legendary Comics and storycom. Set ten years before the events of Pacific Rim: Uprising, Amara follows the story of a five year-old Amara Namani who is orphaned in a Kaiju attack and meets a pair of genius inventors. Pacific Rim: Amara is a illustrated account of events that take place in Pacific Rim: Uprising. Official Description Publication History Pacific Rim: Amara was published and announced March 9, 2018 and ran until April 20, 2018. According to artist Scott Cavan, he collaborated with Chinese artist BigN, and writer Zhang Ran. The story and "mythology" of Amara was written and managed by Barnaby Legg and George Tew. The story was edited by Robert Napton and Tom Akel. Plot Summary Issues #1-#3 July 5, 2024 Amara Namani and her family visit the Santa Monica pier. After taking a photograph with her mother and brother, Amara approaches the edge of the pier when Insurrector emerges from the water and attacks the pier. The pier is split in half and Amara is separated from her family by the gap. Her father attempts to get her jump the cap, but she hesitates long enough for the Kaiju to destroy the part of the pier where her family stands. The pier collapses and Amara falls into the water, nearly drowning, when the lifeguard rescues her. Amara is pulled from the water by the lifeguard, who takes to the beach. Amid the chaos, Amara tries to find her parents, who disappeared when the pier collapsed. The populace on the beach flee from the battle between Insurrector, Striker Eureka and Hydra Corinthian, who attempt to stop Insurrector from reaching the shore. The lifeguard urges Amara to run, but she refuses and goes to find her family. Thrown about by the crowd, Amara loses her way, but finds the photograph of herself, her mother and brother washed up on the shore. The battle between the Jaegers and the Kaiju reach dry land, Amara runs from the scene and enters the city. The battle reaches the city, forcing the civilians away from the battle, and Amara is unable to find help within the frightened populace. The battle between the Jaegers and the Kaiju damages a building, sending debris everywhere and falling toward Amara. Amara is trapped underneath the debris of a shattered building and calls out for help. As the debris seems ready to crush her, a man named Kai, piloting a mech suit, offers to help her. Frightened, she tries to run away from him, but he eventually manages to calm her down and picks her up. As they head for his warehouse, Striker Eureka and Hydra Corinthian continue to fight Insurrector. When Kai returns to his warehouse, his partner, Hannah, demands to know why he went out into the city during the attack. Kai introduces Hannah to Amara and Hannah tries to calm her down. When Hannah questions what they'll do with Amara, Kai unthinkingly suggests sending her to an orphanage. Angry, Amara demands her parents, and runs further into the warehouse away from Hannah and Kai. In a secluded area, Amara happens upon a room full of broken machines. Hannah argues with Kai, who objects to the idea of taking care of Amara. However, Hannah, deducing that the girl has nowhere to go, decides that they'll take care of her. Issues #4-#6 Six years following the death of her family, Amara continues to live with Hannah and Kai. One day, she experiences a nightmare where her family returns to her and tries to bring her back to them, trying to persuade her to jump. When she wakes, Hannah tries to comfort her, and reassures her that the Kaiju are dead. Hannah leaves Amara's room to speak to Kai about her nightmares, and Kai suggests taking her to someone who can provide proper therapy when Hannah insists that Amara's nightmares are getting worse despite the end of the Kaiju War. Frustrated, Kai reminds Hannah that she was the one that decided that Amara would stay with them and that what they provided Amara was more than what most children had. He storms off and shuts himself up in his workshop. He thinks back on the destruction of his business, Kaistar, following the attack from the Kaiju Sulfury, which demolished the headquarters of the Seattle-based corporation, where his partner Hannah was injured. Coming out of his memories, he hears Amara exit her bedroom. When he reminds her that she has to help him work in Scrapper, Amara tells him that she's going out. Ignoring his protests, Amara leaves the warehouse, stealing two turbo-jumpers, and his motorcycle in the process, to participate in race between Civilian built Jaegers. When Amara arrives at the starting place of the start, she begs the organizer, Ada, to participate in the race. Ada is initially reluctant to allow Amara to participate in the race because she's too young. However, Riya Khatari, one of the participants of the race, convinces Ada to allow Amara to race. Ada agrees to let Amara race, but only for bragging rights. As the race begins, Amara overtakes the racers on Kai's motorcycle. Ada, who is monitoring the race, is approached by Garza, an associate of Mech Czar who claims to be Ada's "sponsor". Garza tries to intimidate Ada with thinly-veiled threats of Mech Czar's influence, but she reminds him that his employer has no power or connections in her area. As the race enters the slums, Amara uses the turbo-jumpers she attached to Kai's motorcycle to try and jump across a gap. The turbo-jumpers fail, she crashes the motorcycle and loses consciousness shortly afterward. When she comes to, one of the Jaegers, Sting Blades, is fast approaching her. Disoriented, Amara believes a Kaiju is coming to attack her and can't move, when Kai appears just in time to save her. As he departs from the Slums with Amara, one of the pilots of Sting Blades, Jin Yaozu, asks if Garza is seeing the same thing he is and Garza answers in the affirmative. Back at Kai's warehouse, an injured Amara apologizes for being disobedient. However, Kai questions whether or not she's truly sorry for stealing from the warehouse, or sorry she nearly killed herself. Amara accuses Kai of not caring about her beyond necessity and he lets slip that he considers her his daughter. Furious, Amara tells him that she isn't his daughter and storms out of the warehouse a second time. Stealing Scrapper, Amara returns to the race, where the of-age contestants only have two more laps to complete before they can win the race. Amara surprises them with her return, and mockingly asks them if they've ever seen a real Jaeger before. Issues #7-#8 Astonished by Amara's return, Riya asks her if she knows what she's doing. Amara reassures her that she has a better grasp on the situation than Riya. As they prepare to resume the race, Riya's Jaeger, Headhunter, is struck with a scrambler pulse that disables it. As Riya, Amara and the other wonder who could be using weapons against race rules, Arachnaut, a spider type-Jaeger appears from behind, and Yaozu states that no one cared weapons were used against a Jaeger named Terrapilla. Yaozu threatens Amara, telling her to move out of the way, and Lewis and Riya ask Amara to concede with his command, assuming the "no weapon" rule has been discarded. Ada, watching from the garage, tries to reassure the racers that nothing about the rules have changed, and demands an audience with Yazou. However who declares that both Yazou and Sokolov only answer to the Mech Czar, who "acquired" them in in order to keep "potential resources" from being wasted. Graza takes over Ada's race and orders Yazou to attack racers. Amara tries to take Yazou on, but Scrapper shuts down and fails to respond. Kai, who arrived during the middle of the fight, tells Amara that he used the immobilizer to disable Scrapper and orders her to get out of the Jaeger. Amara insists on continuing to participate in the race because her friends were hurt, but Kai reminds her that she was forbidden from participating because of the dangers the race posed. Angry, Amara runs away from the race track. As Kai prepares to leave, he is approached by Garza, and rejects the offer to sell Scrapper to Mech Czar. Garza, however, says that Mech Czar would eventually get what he wanted. As Kai begins his search for Amara, Hannah keeps watch over the warehouse and Scrapper. Hannah warns Kai against trying to control Amara and reminded him that Amara was only looking to protect her friends. Kai defends himself, saying he was only looking to protect Amara from harm. Ending the phone call, Hannah tries to console herself by talking to Twitch, a robot dog Kai built, when she is distracted by a noise outside. Hannah and Twitch go to investigate, Twitch running ahead of Hannah. When Hannah exits the warehouse, she finds Twitch mangled and is confronted by Garza accompanied by Arachnaut. Hannah demands to know who he is, but all Garza tells her is that he plans on taking Scrapper off her hands and that they would leave when they had what they wanted. Elsewhere Kai manages to find Amara in a secluded area, crying. Amara tells Kai that she'll go elsewhere so he won't have to worry about her anymore. Kai tries to justify his behavior to Amara, admitting that letting people in was not easy for him. Amara challenges his statement, saying that he allowed himself to get close to Hannah. Kai, however, thought Hannah was nearly killed when she went back into the building attacked by the Kaiju Sulfury because she thought he was still inside. Kai tries to reaffirm that he only wants to look after her and Hannah, and Amara apologizes for her behavior. When they arrive home Hannah is no where to be found. Concerned, the two enter the warehouse to find it in a wreck. As they investigate the ruined building, Amara happens across the damaged Twitch. Kai tells Amara to stay behind with the mangled body of Twitch while he continues the search for Hannah. Amara spots grooves and puncture holes in the concrete, she calls for Kai, but he tells her to stay away in the other room. Panicked, Amara runs into the other room. Issue #9-#10 Amara rushes into the other room to find Hannah dead, cradled in Kai's arms. Amara blames herself for what happened to Hannah, and demands to know who was responsible for Hannah's death. Finding a discarded match on the floor, Kai deduces that Garza was responsible and later discovers Scrapper had been taken from the warehouse. Back at the races, Lewis and the other civilian Jaeger pilots are being terrorized by Garza's men, Yaozu, who is piloting Scrapper. However, because they're unaware of who the pilot is inside, they assume Amara is attacking them. Garza plots to sell the footage of the race being recorded to sports channels in the hopes of "making a fortune" from it. Ada, who is being restrained by Sokolov, protests against his actions, accusing him of rigging the game so that only the hijacked Scrapper can win. Garza calls her small-minded for not thinking "outside the box", or capitalizing on sports and advertisement endorsements provided by Mech Czar's illegal websites. Garza orders Yaozu to "finish the race" when Kai appears on his motorcycle, distracting Yaozu from the other participants. Kai, attempting to use the immobilizer, realizes its been disabled. He moves to charge Scrapper and is knocked off his motorcycle by the Jaeger. At Ada's station, Sokolov spots Amara coming down a ladder at the back of the room and tries to warn Garza. However, Ada breaks free of his hold and knocks him out. Ada escapes as Garza realizes that Arachnaut is being used against them. In a panic he orders Yaozu to finish Kai off. Unable to move out of the way, Kai is nearly crushed by Scrapper's shovel fist when Amara attacks Scrapper with Arachnaut's pulse scrambler. Amara and Yaozu fight, Yaozu believing he have the upper hand until Arachnaut knocks Scrapper down. Yaozu pleads for mercy, saying that he was forced to kill Hannah by Garza. Amara sees through the lie, Yaozu drops all pretense of innocence and prepares to kill Amara. Kai steps in the middle of the fight, he leaps onto the back of Scrapper in an attempt to disable the Jaeger, but is thrown across the race track. Scrapper prepares to tear Arachnaut apart, Headhunter crashes into the back of the Jaeger, throwing them off balance. While Headhunter preoccupies Scrapper, Amara is given the chance to crawl out of the wrecked Arachnaut and rushes to help Riya, Lewis and Liz. Amara climbs onto the back of Scrapper and uses a piece of sheet metal to sever the fuel line. Scrapper goes haywire, and Yaozu is unable to properly control the machine. Amara tries to hang on to the out of control Jaeger and overhears Garza demand that she get off of "his Jaeger". Amara lets go of Scrapper's arm, Scrapper falls in the direction of Garza, who is crushed to death by the Jaeger. Amara makes it back to Kai and learns that he is dying form injuries sustained from being thrown to the ground. Though Amara tries to reassure Kai that they'll get him help, Kai uses his last words to tell Amara to look after herself. Years later, Amara is on her own and prepares to steal the plasma capacitor from Romeo Blue to complete the construction of Scrapper. Known Inconsistencies *According to actress Cailee Spaeny, Amara's family was killed in 2025, ten years before the events of Uprising.Spaeny: "My character is Amara Namani, and we find her when she's fifteen years old, trying to recover from this tragedy that happened to her parents ten years ago from the first Kaiju attack."New Jaeger Scrapper Will RULE 'Pacific Rim'' However, similar to the year date error in Pacific Rim: Aftermath, the attack that orphans Amara is dated in 2024 instead of 2025. Characters Jaegers *Hydra Corinthian *Striker Eureka *Scrapper *Scuttler *Headhunter *Twin Blades *Terrapilla *Arachnaut Kaiju *Sulfury *Insurrector Civilians *Amara Namani *Lewis Waller *Liz Waller *Riya Khatari *Kai *Hannah *Ada Black Market Dealers *Mech Czar (mentioned) *Garza *Jin Yaozu *Vadim Sokolov External Links *[http://www.webtoons.com/en/sf/pacific-rim-amara/ep-1/viewer?title_no=1327&episode_no=1 Pacific Rim: Amara - Issue #1] *[http://www.webtoons.com/en/sf/pacific-rim-amara/ep-2/viewer?title_no=1327&episode_no=2 Pacific Rim: Amara - Issue #2] *[http://www.webtoons.com/en/sf/pacific-rim-amara/ep-3/viewer?title_no=1327&episode_no=3 Pacific Rim: Amara - Issue #3] *[https://www.webtoons.com/en/sf/pacific-rim-amara/ep-4/viewer?title_no=1327&episode_no=4 Pacific Rim: Amara - Issue #4] *[https://www.webtoons.com/en/sf/pacific-rim-amara/ep-5/viewer?title_no=1327&episode_no=5 Pacific Rim: Amara - Issue #5] *[https://www.webtoons.com/en/sf/pacific-rim-amara/ep-6/viewer?title_no=1327&episode_no=6 Pacific Rim: Amara - Issue #6] *[https://www.webtoons.com/en/sf/pacific-rim-amara/ep-7/viewer?title_no=1327&episode_no=7 Pacific Rim: Amara - Issue #7] *[https://www.webtoons.com/en/sf/pacific-rim-amara/ep-8/viewer?title_no=1327&episode_no=8 Pacific Rim: Amara - Issue #8] *[https://www.webtoons.com/en/sf/pacific-rim-amara/ep-9/viewer?title_no=1327&episode_no=9 Pacific Rim: Amara - Issue #9] *[https://www.webtoons.com/en/sf/pacific-rim-amara/ep-10/viewer?title_no=1327&episode_no=10 Pacific Rim: Amara - Issue #10] Notes References Category:Pacific Rim: Amara Category:Pacific Rim: Uprising Category:Books Category:Tie-Ins Category:Merchandise